Chocolate Kisses
by SweetStar17
Summary: Oneshot. Albert and Kayla have a little fun tasting sweets.


"Chocolate Kisses."

Disclaimer : Cyborg 009 is rightfully owned by the one and only Shotaro Ishinomori. The only thing I own in this story, is my original character, 0016, also known as Kayla Owens.

Note : This is sort of a Valentine's Day story, yet not. So you can look at it either way. Also, there is a special appearance of Kat and Nini's original character, 0015, also known as Kat Clawz, since I wanted to thank them for using my characters in their stories.

Other then that, please enjoy the story!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Albert picked his head up from the novel he had been reading while enjoying the peace and quiet in the living room of Professor Kazumi's mansion, as he began to smell the strange scent of something sweet coming from the kitchen.

_"That's odd. I thought Chang was working at his restaurant tonight."_

Picking himself up from his seat, the arsenal cyborg began to head towards the kitchen, noticing the sweet scent getting stronger and stronger by each step.

As soon as he had entered the kitchen, the smell of sugar and other types of sweets had overwhelmed him, making him feel like he was at a candy shop, but that was quickly out of his mind when he soon noticed various pots and pans scattered along the kitchen counter, along with small to large bowels filled with different types of ingredients.

_"Okay, so much for the idea of Jet being behind all of this."_

The German began to make his way out of the room, but stopped in his tracks when he had picked up the scent of chocolate nearby, actually noticing that a bowel of the melted sweetness was laying on a nearby counter, with a wooden spoon laying beside it.

He wasn't much of a sweets fanatic, but the smell was making it so difficult for him to turn it down, that he had to try just a tiny taste.

Picking up the wooden spoon, Albert slowly dipped it into the chocolate, and gently lifted it back out of the melted treat, slightly blowing of any unwanted heat, as he then began to place the spoon near his mouth, preparing himself for the sugaryness awaiting his tastebuds.

"All right, I'll be right on back with those snacks as soon as I clean up in h... Albert! What are you doing?"

The arsenal cyborg jumped from the sudden voice he had heard, causing the chocolate on the spoon to actually smear itself all over his mouth, as he quickly placed it back inside the bowel, and looked over towards the voice, noticing that it was actually Kayla, who was standing at the entrance of the kitchen, carrying a tray of plates and coffee mugs, and was staring at him with an puzzled expression.

"Uh... Kayla, I can explain."

The fox cyborg just stared at her husband, as she then began to giggle, and soon was laughing, making the German a little confused.

"Did I miss something?"

"No, no." Kayla replied as she placed the tray on the table while controling her laughter finally and walked over towards her lover, as she looked up at him with a light smile. "I knew you were sweet, but don't you think that your over doing it a little?"

Albert cocked an eyebrow, but then lightly smirked as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, gently pulling her close towards him. "Then I guess you don't want to have a taste then?"

"Albert... Don't you dare..."

The fox cyborg soon felt the lips of her husband on hers and began to taste the sweet chocolate on them, as she then felt the arsenal cyborg break apart from the actual "sweet" kiss, and looked up at him, noticing him trying not to laugh, as she became a bit confused.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Guess who's the sweet one now?"

Placing her hand by her lips, Kayla slightly blushed in embarrassment when she felt a bit of chocolate around them and looked back up at her husband who was now slightly chuckling. "Okay, you had your fun, now would you mind lending me a hand cleaning up in here?"

"Sure, as long as I get another taste of that chocolate later on."

"I think we would like a taste ourselves."

The cyborg couple picked their heads up and looked over near the door of the kitchen, noticing G.B. and Kat standing there, as the transforming cyborg had a camera in one hand and a photo in the other, as he was grinning at his two fellow team mates.

"This is definetly going on my blog."

Eyes slightly narrowed, the German wiped the chocolate off of his face, as he then picked up the bowel of the melted sweet, and looked over his shoulder towards his wife. "The cleaning will have to wait. I have some business to take care of first."

The Britain's eyes suddenly widened, as he quickly ran out of the room with Albert chasing right behind, spoonful of chocolate ready to be fired at him at anytime.

"So... I take it your cooking went well then?" Kat asked the fox cyborg while hearing the two male cyborgs' shouting through out the house.

"You have no idea."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A bit short I know, but it was so much fun to write though!

Please review!


End file.
